


My Brother

by ARose



Series: Six Fingered Dipper AU [1]
Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Bullying, Minor Autistic Mabel, No Incest, Pre-Canon, Sibling Love, Six Fingered Dipper
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-14
Updated: 2017-07-14
Packaged: 2018-12-01 05:36:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11479740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ARose/pseuds/ARose
Summary: In another universe, there was a occurance in which Dipper Pines ended up with a very prominent similarity with one of his great uncles.On every one of his hands and feet, an extra digit, fully functional, sat.These extra digits are the cause of a many differences in this world, differences both minuscule and large.[Six Fingered Dipper AU]





	My Brother

Dipper Pines had always been the target of attention. As a child, his hair had been brushed back showing off the blatant birthmark smack bang on his forehead, but there was something people paid even more attention to on him than that.

The fact he had six fingers on both hands and toes– not that they knew that part– was something that drew the attention of anyone who met him and saw his hands. It was much more fun to tease him about that than the birthmark.

It wasn't something he rarely paid any attention to due to the fact that those extra digits were, surprisingly to the doctors, fully functional and didn't really affect any normal situations, but he couldn't escape from the taunts he still got.

"Six fingered demon", they called him at their school.

"Unnatural", they said, even when they knew he could hear them.

It hurt, yes, but there was no way to stop it.

But at least he had his sister, Mabel. His sister who wouldn't let anyone mess with her brother, much like how he wouldn't let anyone mess with her.

And with Mabel his life was fine if you didn't count those occurrences with rude kids, at least, until they reached sixth grade. That was where it all got worse.

——

Twelve year old Dipper and Mabel Pines walked into their house with a hop to their steps and a smile on their identical faces. They had just finished with their first day of sixth grade, and both of them were happy with what had happened.

No one had taunted Dipper for either his birthmark that he had decided to leave uncovered for the day, and no one had said anything about his six fingers either.

And to add to that, no one had made fun of his sister for the fact that she had covered her shorts in gems or the fact her jumper for the day had been one with a unicorn on it.

It was a surprise for twins, but a pleasant one that they enjoyed.

As they entered the foyer of their house, Mabel called out with her nearly always buoyant voice, "Mum, dad! We're home!" As always, there was no response from their absent parents, but Mabel kept her bright expression without a falter.

She turned to him, obviously about to say something about what they should do, when a voice called back.

"Mabel!"

And if Dipper had ever told someone of her expression at that moment, it had to be the expression of someone who had just heard the best thing in their life come true.

"Kyle!" She yelled back and then turned away from Dipper and ran towards where the voice had come from. The living room.

Dipper looked towards where she had ran off to, sighed, and then followed behind his sister. He didn't know who 'Kyle' was, but he wouldn't be letting a boy he had never heard of be around his sister inside their house without him there.

What greeted him when he finally entered the room was his sister with her legs wrapped around the hips of a boy with bleach blond hair around their age. Dipper opened his mouth to speak, but seeing as all they were doing was hugging he shut it again.

He sighed once more and then began to wait for the hugging to cease.

It did, after a few uncomfortable minutes that caused him to go and sit down on the closest and wait for them to stop.

“So,” he finally spoke up as they let go of each other and Mabel once again stood on the floor, “who's this?” He asked her. He kept one eye on Kyle even as he looked towards Mabel, and he could see the boy becoming uncomfortable under his watch.

“This is Kyle! My boyfriend! He's been out of town for a while, so you probably haven't seen him before,” said Mabel, and Dipper felt his mouth drop open in shock. He couldn't find the words to respond to what she had told him.

“Greetings, Mabel’s brother. It is Dipper, is it not?” There was a slight accent to Kyle’s words, possibly some branch of Asian, and when Dipper heard him say his name he finally responded.

“Yeah, that's my name. It's… nice to meet you, Kyle, I'm surprised I haven't heard much of you from Mabel.” He stood up as he spoke and looked over to his sister at that and she instantly looked away with an obviously fake innocent expression on her face. Knowing that he wouldn't get anything out of her with Kyle in the room, he gave up.

“It is nice or you too, Dipper. I hope we can get along, for Mabel’s sake.” There was a hint of a smile on Kyle’s face as he spoke, and the boy held out his hand to Dipper.

Dipper froze. His hands had not once been in view of the boy since he has entered the room. But–

When he looked over at Mabel again, she had a pleading expression on his face that made him make a decision.

He held his hand out and grasped Kyle’s hand before the boy had a chance to see Dipper’s. There was a pause on Kyle’s end as he looked down at his hand clasping Dipper’s with a confused expression, and then his face became carefully blank as he quickly shook and let go of Dipper’s hand as if he was touching something feral.

The small, inviting smile that Dipper had brought upon his face as to not seem rude disappeared. His expression shut down much the same as Kyle’s and he stepped back and faced Mabel who didn't seem to notice the reactions of both of them.

For all she was a great sibling and helped immensely when people were upset, she wasn't always as perceptive as she seemed. Especially when she was thinking of something else.

She smiled at the two of them with an expression on his face that seemed to say she was happy they had met. Dipper didn't want to let her down and forced a smile back onto his face.

He faced Kyle once more. “It's nice to meet my sisters boyfriend. I… hope I'll see more of you.” He began, “but I have homework to do now. Have fun you two.”

Mabel instantly let out a whine, “awww bro.” She complained. “Don't you want to hang out with us?”

Dipper faced the entrance of the living room and waved behind himself, showing off his fingers to Kyle once more that he heard a sharp inhale at. “It's fine, Mabel. Get caught up with Kyle, I don't mind.” He didn't turn back, hiding his frown, before he left.

Mabel looked at the door as he brother left with a pout, but her eyes radiated confusion. She didn't get to go after him though, as Kyle cleared his throat and brought her attention back to him.

“We should do as your brother has said and get caught up with each other, my dear.” He said, concealing the disgust in his voice as he mentioned Dipper.

Mabel, not hearing it, smiled brightly and nodded. “Okay! I'll go get that dumb-dumb later.” She agreed, “so, how've you been–?”

—

Dipper seemed to be already asleep by the time she entered their shared room, which was something she was instantly suspicious of. She knew her brother, and her brother never went to sleep before 9pm – it was only 7, said the clock by her bed – nor did he go to sleep without eating dinner before doing so, and he most definitely never slept without her in the room.

“Dipper? What's wrong?” She asked him. The sheets, pulled over his head, shifted as he turned over. She peeled it away from his head easily and peered into his eyes.

“I'm fine, Mabel.” He grumbled, ripping the sheet out of her hands and clutching it close to him.

“Boooo. Don't lie to me!”

“It's fine, Mabel!” He repeated, louder.

She frowned. “Did I do something to upset you, Dip?” She questioned and it automatically caused Dipper to shoot up and shake his head.

“No!” He shouted. “I'm just being stupid, as always.” He chuckled as he finished speaking, but they contrasted greatly with his words and made her frown deeper.

“You're not stupid.” She said.

Dipper shrugged and didn't answer.

“What happened, Dipper?” She asked once more, “you weren't upset when you came home, you've only been like this since–” she paused. Her lips became straight and she looked at him with narrowed eyes.

“You haven't met Kyle before, have you?”

Dipper’s eyes widened. “No.” He told her, “why would you think that?”

She stared at him intensely before nodding in acceptance. “Okay–”

“-Then what did he do that caused you to act like this?”

Silence. Dipper didn't want to answer the question, only wanting his sister to be happy and not wanting to ruin it by blurting out how he thought her boyfriend didn't like him because of his hands. And Mabel continued to stare at him in the quiet, waiting for an answer.

They were waiting for the other to break.

It was Dipper who broke first.

“Your boyfriend doesn't like me.” He revealed. Her face instantly became blank.

“What.”

“He doesn't like my hands, at least.” He raised his hands in front of her face and wiggled them as if she didn't know what he was talking about.

She opened her mouth to reply, her face contorting into an anger he was familiar with, but he didn't let her say anything.

“But it's fine!” He exclaimed, “as long as he likes you, and treats you good.” He gave her a wobbly smile, shrugging.

“We’re _twelve_ , Dipper.” She said. Her brother looked at her confused, as if he didn't know why she was bringing it up when he knew that perfectly well. It had been their birthday only the day before, after all.

She sighed. “For all you’re incredible at your science and math stuff, you are really dumb sometimes.” She didn't let him retort, talking before he could much like he had done to her.

“If a boy I'm dating doesn't like you, then I'm not going to date him.” She told him, “I'm only 12, I have a lot of time to find a good boyfriend who likes you. But–”

“I might be imagining things.” Was what he cut her off with.

She tilted his head, smiling at him, “well, you _are_ really paranoid, Dipper.”

Dipper sighed. “Okay,” said he. He laid back and pulled the sheet around himself. He watched as Mabel looked at him and shook her head.

“I trust you, Dipper, I really do,” she said, “but Kyle’s been really, really nice to me and I don't think he's like that.” Her face pleaded with him to understand her decision and he nodded.

“I understand, Mabel.” He told her. “It's fine.” The smile that had been on his face, the wobbly one that he had earlier, has faded into one that said he didn't really mind anymore.

“Dipper…”

“It is, Mabel!” He exclaimed, “I want you to have someone you trust other than me in your life, and Kyle seems like he really cares about you.” He had seen the looks the blond had given his sister when he had stopped their hug.

Both of them stared at each other. Mabel, still standing up and staring at him with a look that said she knew what he was doing but was still thankful for it. Dipper, with a small smile and his hands clutching the sheets. He was letting her see his fingers, and Mabel breathed in.

“But as much as I trust him, I'll stop dating him if I see so much as a bad look your way. That's a promise!” She grinned, showing off her brightly shining, crooked teeth to the world.

His smile became real, lighting up the room even though it was much smaller than his sisters. “Thank you.” He murmured.

She laughed. “No prob, bro-bro!” She tackled him in a hug, bouncing against the bed as she landed. She snuggled his cheek, “you know I love youuuu.”

She felt his fingers, all twelve of them, reach around her as he hugged her back.

“I love you too, Mabel.”

—

The next day the twins were getting ready for their second day of school. Both of them had on their specific clothes: Mabel wearing a poofy orange jumper and a short purple skirt, black flats over white socks, and a red hair band crossing over from one side of his head to the other; Dipper wearing a blue t-shirt, a faded orange vest with pockets over the top of it, short, light blue jeans and gray socks underneath white joggers.

Mabel looked over at her brother as they slid their backpacks over their shoulders. As they headed to the doorway, she watched as he slid a faded brown hat with white trims onto his head. It pushed his hair down and covered up the easy to see birthmark on his forehead.

She sighed, but she said nothing. Nor did she say anything as he slid his hands into his vests pockets and let her open the door for them to leave.

“Bye mum! Bye dad!” They called at the same time, listening to the wind as they gained no response, and left the house.

It was only minutes later as they were walking down the footpath that Mabel’s excited exclamations to Dipper was cut off.

“Hey, weirdo twins!” A voice called, a voice full of disdain and disgust, yet still young and cracking making it seem as if the person calling out to them was much younger than they were. Daniel Hoopes looked at them from across the street, his bike held next to in one hand and his helmet sat underneath the armpit of his other arm.

“Ignoring you!” Mabel sung to Dipper causing her brother's lips to lift up as he chuckled. Despite his cheerful response, he buried his hands deeper into his vest.

“You're both just ignoring me because you don't want to hear the truth! You're both freaks!” He shouted at them and Mabel could see the smile falling from her brothers face quickly, the anger that was overcoming his face as she was included in his words.

She cut in before he could.

“Well, you're just a big bully!” She called back, giggling as she saw Daniel’s face turn bright red. She turned to Dipper before said bully could say anything else, “let's go, Dipper! We’re gonna be late!”

Even though she knew her brother knew they would be even earlier than normal if they ran, he nodded, said “okay” and they took off before Daniel could regain his bearings.

They got to school in a matter of minutes, and at the gate stood someone both of them were familiar with.

“Kyle!!” She exclaimed excitedly. She shot towards him at a speed Dipper didn't think she was capable of with all the running they had just done. She hugged her boyfriend tightly, letting go much quicker than she had the day before when she had seen him for the first time in a while.

“My flower, how good it is to see your beautiful face.” Kyle greeted, grabbing Mabel’s hand and leaning down to press his lips against it. Dipper held back a grimace as he did so, watching as Mabel’s face lit up in a bright, embarrassed red and she fanned her face with her other hand.

As Kyle moved back from Dipper’s sister, he finally moved to the two. “Kyle,” he greeted, “it's a surprise to see you here, I didn't know you went to this school.”

Kyle froze as Dipper spoke. Mabel took in his response with a tilted head.

“It is… nice to see you again, Dipper.” He said after a few moments of silence, “and of course I go to this school, how else would I have met my darling Mabel?”

 _Lots of ways_ , Dipper said inwardly, knowing that his sister had her ways of finding boys she could date, _also, don't call my sister “darling”._

None of this was said out loud, however, but the look of it was on his face and he knew that Kyle could see it. Mabel cut into their conversation with her hands on either of their shoulders.

“We should go in.” She told them with a smile.

Kyle looked towards Dipper from the corner of his eyes as he wrapped an arm around Mabel’s shoulder. “Of course, beautiful.”

Dipper swallowed back the vile that rose in his throat at the nickname.

“You should find your friends Dipper, we will meet with you later.” Kyle told him. Before either of the twins could tell the boy that Dipper didn't really hang out with anyone other than Mabel, Kyle had already pulled Mabel away. This left Dipper at the gate without his sister, without anyone.

He wasn't alone for long though.

“Ah, it's the six-fingered freak.” He heard from behind him and gulped. He turned around slowly, facing Daniel Hoopes and Cameron Allen, who seemed to have joined the boy in the time they had come to school, who stared at him as if he was a disease.

It was quite unnerving, actually, two twelve year olds looking at him as if he was the scum of the earth.

He puffed his chest out as if he was unafraid of the and gave them a frown. “What do you want?” He asked.

“We just wanted to ask why you think you're so much better than us, dipshit. You're a horrible human being with so many unnatural features and the only thing you have going for you is that your sister isn't that bad looking.” Cameron told him. He had a smear plastered on his face that just made his completely pale face look like he was trying to go to the toilet but failing.

“I don't think I'm better–” Dipper began, looking down at his feet, but he was cut off as he was shoved into the school lands, through the gates and towards the fence connected the the gate. He stumbled over his own feet and fell to the ground, head slamming into the fence harshly.

“Disgusting six handed parasite.” Daniel scoffed, shoving a foot into Dipper’s chest, causing the boy to sputter and cough at the sudden pain.

“Please– stop—” he choked out.

“Ain't we lucky that little ‘ol Mabel went with Kyle so we could take the abnormal kid down a peg?” Daniel continued, looking over at Cameron. The latter nodded, a smirk on his face, and leaned down. Cameron came face to face with Dipper and before he even had a chance to continue pleading for mercy, Cameron pulled a fist back and slammed it right into Dipper’s face.

No one around them went to step in. The teachers were already inside and the only students who would be able to stop Cameron or Daniel would be other year 6 students– and those students didn't like Dipper either. The students in years underneath them just passed them quickly and quietly.

“Yeah, bro. He did a fantastic job at getting her to like him, don't you think?” Cameron responded as he brought his fist away from Dipper and kicked him to his side.

“Kyle is… with… you?” Dipper sputtered out between his frequent coughs and groans of pain.

“No shit,” Daniel said, “why else would someone hang out with someone as weird as her? And her being related to you is even worse. Of course he's with us.” He snorted and brought a foot down onto one of Dipper’s hands that had fallen out his pockets with the sudden, rough movements.

 _Horrible. They were horrible. And_ —

The foot twisted against his hand and he grunted in pain.

 _Mabel is being tricked by them. I have to_ —

A kick to the ribs by Cameron.

 _Have to get to Mabel_.

He tried to pull himself up, tried to get away from the pain and back to his sister, but he was in too much pain. His body was burning and his lungs were failing under the constant hits to them.

“Look at that! He's crying!” He couldn't tell which one of them said it, but whichever it had been, they were telling the truth.

Hot tears of both shame and agony poured down his face and he would have pulled himself into a fetal position if he was able to.

“Hey! Idiots!” A voice, familiar and full of full blown anger, a terrifying sound despite being one of a young girls, yelled after what seemed to be years of pain. “Don't pick on my brother!”

The pain stopped as the two boys seemed to look over at his sister who had ran over and stood in front of them.

“Why not?” One of them said, “the demon deserves it—”

There was a sound of pain from whoever had just spoken. Moments later Dipper heard the sound of the other boy letting out the same noise.

“No he doesn't! You're just big bullies who are jealous that Dipper’s so much better than you are!” Mabel exclaimed and one of the boys – Cameron, his mind said – seemed to be getting back up after being punched by her.

“Let's just go Daniel, the demon isn't going to be as fun to play with its sister around.” He said and Dipper, the blur caused by the tears disappearing, watched as he helped Daniel up and walked away as if they hadn't done anything wrong.

“Dipper!” Mabel exclaimed when they left completely, running over to him and kneeling down. She looked over his injuries with a furious expression and Dipper watched as she turned around as if about to go after the two boys that had just left.

“Mabel, it's okay.” He said, grabbing her wrist with bruised and bleeding six-fingered hands. She frowned deeply. The look didn't suit her usually smiling face.

She yelled at him, “no it isn't!” She shook her head wildly, her hair falling over her face at the rough movement. Her hairband seemed to have disappeared during the time she had left and the time she had come back to him, “they had no right to treat you like this.” She looked over his wounds once more, specifically, the ones on his hands and her frown deepened even further.

Dipper smiled sadly at his sister. “It's okay.” He repeated, shrugging and wincing at the pain the action caused, “can we just go to the infirmary? Please?”

Mabel looked like she wanted to protest again but she knew that what he was asking was reasonable, and she wanted him to be healthy. So, instead of responding, she just nodded and helped him up.

 _It's not okay, Dipper_. She said to herself as they walked to the infirmary. _And I won't let it happen again_. _That's a promise_.

—

“Hey, bro?” She began as she rested her on the infirmary bed he was sat on. He looked back at her with a curious expression.

“Yeah, Mabel?” He replied.

“I'm not gonna let anyone get between us.” She told him, “no one's taking you away from me. I won't let them.”

Dipper frowned, “Mabel–”

“No! Kyle tricked me and made me think he really did like me, and then you got hurt when I was too busy talking to him.” She frowned back, looking apologetic. “I'm sorry that I didn't trust you.”

He sighed and pulled her up and into his arms, holding back his wince of pain and instead telling her softly, “I don't blame you. You didn't know they would do that, and you shouldn't be blamed for following your heart.”

“But I–”

“Mabel, it's not your fault. If anything, it's mine for being born like this. That's all it is.” He shrugged and let go of her. He watched as she shook and almost went to pull her back into his arms to calm her down when she looked up at him glaring.

“Born like what, Dipper? You're my perfectly normal brother and there is nothing wrong with you! Don't say that about yourself, you big dummy!” There was tears of anger falling down her cheeks and she punched his arm in annoyance.

He winced but backed down. He lowered his head.

“Sorry.” He mumbled.

Mabel brought him into another hug. It was one filled with warmth and kindness, filled with all her heart and everything she was trying to tell him. It was filled with her love for him.

“You may be a big nerd. You may not like my games sometimes. You may have six fingers on your hands.” She said into his shoulder, “but I wouldn't trade any of that for the world.

“I love you for _you_ , Dipper. Nothing anyone says about you can change that.” 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I had a sudden idea that turned into this. This is probably going to be a series of one-shots based on the changes Dipper having six fingers would cause, in my words.
> 
> Tell me what you think! I had a lot of fun writing this!


End file.
